Tifa the SOLDIER
by TifaLockheart123
Summary: ZackTi. After Tifas mother dies and Cloud and Zack leave town for soilder, Tifas father blames her for her mothers death and disowns her.  Tifa leaves for soilder, and is placed under the care of Zack. some cloti. Zack is a bit ooc. mainly ZackTi.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic! hope you like! Dedicated to my buddies Millie and Nida! You guyz know who you are!**

* * *

"I'm leaving." Cloud said. "I'm goin to soilder. With Zack."

"Zack too?" Tifa turned her head to the black haired boy, who was sitting on the edge of the well with them. "Zack, I thought you said only one year!"

"I wanna go back and teach."

"FAGGOTS!" Cloud and Zack both looked very suprised as Tifa hollered a rather bad word. "What the FUCK! Your leaving FUCKing tommorrow! You didnt tell me! I HATE you!" And Tifa broke into tears.

"aww, Teef..."

"DONT TOUCH ME!!!" And soon Zack and Cloud had tears in their eyes as well. Think of it. Three of the best of friends broken apart. They may never see eachother again. You would cry too... right? The tearfest continued for another half hour, until Tifa sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Goodbye... call me..." And Tifa began trudging through the cold snow back to her house.

There was something wrong. Flashing lights from and ambulance. Tifa broke into a run. She saw somebody with long black hair being taken into an ambulance...MOM!

"Whats going on!?!" She asked a paramedic nearby.

"You Tifa Lockheart?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me." The Man took her hand and led her to her father.

Her father stared at the distance for a bit until he turned to Tifa. "Where were you! Your mom is dying and-"

"Daddy, I didnt--!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Her father shouted and hit her. Hard. Tifa couldnt belive this. Her entire life was falling apart in a single night. What happened? Where did she go wrong? She ran up to her room, haphasardly shoving things into her bag through her curtain of tears. She was leaving. She was going to go to soilder.

* * *

**its depressing. Its emo. Its... good? is it? tell me what you think! reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome too... Chapter two! YAAY! clapclapclap. ENJOY:)**

* * *

Tifa slammed the back door of her house and ran, trying to forget the painful events that took place just a week ago. She checked her watch. 4:35 am. She had been walking through the snow for 6 hours, and was almost at her destination. ShinRa. Many people ran away to soilder for many reasons. Some for the honor. Some for the money. and some, like tifa, because they had nowhere else to go. She went up the metal steps and into the heated biulding.

"May I help you?" a young woman at the desk in the corner peered at her through her dark sunglasses.

"I would like to enrole in soilder, please." The woman glanced at her tear stained eyes, and pointed a polished fingernail at a door on the far side of the room.

Tifa walked toward it and pushed it open. Inside were vairious tables, and lines of people standing in front of them. She swept her eyes over the room, searching for another female face. But there wasnt one. Tifa headed to the table nearest the door, and got on the line behind it. Two of the men on line stopped their conversation, glanced at her, and burst out laughing.

"You... are signing up for soilder?" ansked one, in between fits of laughter.

Tifa simply glared at him. "Yes I am. And if your done being a fag, I belive its your turn to sign up."

The man turned around and realized that the man at the desk was indeed waiting for him. "oh." they did some q&a for a bit, and then it was Tifas turn.

He looked at Tifa, noticed her teary eyes, and realized it was not his place to make any comment.

"Name?"

"Tifa Lockheart."

"Age?"

"fifteen."

"Weapon?"

"Fists."

"Birthplace?"

"Midgar."

"Clothing size?" Tifa glared at him.

"For uniforms." he explained. Tifa ansered the question. "Pick up your uniform over there, the last bin is your size. Change into it in the bathroom and report to your group trainer, who would be Zack Fair."

"Tifa went over and took a navy blue uniform, boots, and a helmet, and headed to the laidies room. _Zack is my commanding officer. Zack._ she thought. She pulled on her uniform. It was a but too big, but it would hide her identity from Zack. If he knew who she was, he would make her go back. She shoved on her helmet, and went to the sign that read "Zacks Team." in large, black letters. A couple of people also stood around the sign. One of the men took their helmet off, and Tifa realized who it was.

_Cloud!_ She wanted him too see her, to reckodnize her, and realized he would also send her "home".

"Hey Guys!" Zack jogged over. "Okay, uh... welcome to soilder, i'm Zack, and you guys are gonna be training with me for the next year." Zack did a quick headcount. "Were all here, lets go!"

Zack looked behind him at all the navy clad men. _Good team this year_. he thought. _And I get to teach cloud!_ He looked at the group again, and noticed a very small soilder stairing at him, but looked away when Zack looked back at him. _Ah, everybody gets a runt._ He turned back to the rest of the group.

"Here we are!" he took out a small key, and led them into a room with seven bunk beds in it. "Now, before we kill eachother for top bunk, can we all remove our helmets?"

The group all took of their helmets and tossed them aside, exept for Tifa. She slowly raised her hands and, eyes squeezed shut, removed her helmet.

"Tifa?" Zack walked over to her slowly, and Cloud also came over.

Tifa waited, silently, for Zack to explode. And he did. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GO HOME! WHY DID YOU COME!!??" Tifa flinched, and the rest of the group stood there in an ackward position. "ANDWSER ME!!!!"

Tifa quietly replied, "Mom died and dad dosent love me anymore... and I missed you and Cloud."

Zack looked at Cloud and Cloud looked at Zack, and Tifa looked at them, and they both threw their arms around her. "We missed you too." Cloud said.

"Can I stay?" Tifa looked at them.

"Please?" Cloud said to Zack.

Zack looked at them and said...

* * *

**ooh, cliffhangar! sorry for misspells! Please reveiw! **

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa woke up in a cold sweat, with the rest of her SOILDER group crowded around her.

"You okay there man?" Zack leaned over her. "We got to the room and you collapsed."

Tifa felt around. Her helmet was still on... so it was just a dream. Tifa sighed with relief._ Lucky me_. "You might want to take the helmet off you-" Zack was cut off by Tifa, immediatly grabbed her helmet.

"Im FINE."

"Whatever floats your boat, but its time to eat... can you eat through a helmet?" Tifa's stomache rumbled. She was hungry... in her haste to leave the house, she forgot to bring food with her.

"Maybe I can." She retorted.

"Okay... follow me." The group trailed behind Zack as he led them toward a cafeteria of sorts. The walls were paneled with a metal, and there was no tables in sight. insted, the room was swarming with blue-clad SOILDER's, all eating a sandwich-like food. Zack ran up to a box and grabbed some, tossing them to the group. "Okay, this is where we eat, if you want to sit, use the floor."

A SOILDER raised his hand. "This stuff is gross."

"Suck it up." Zack said. He took a seat on the hard floor, and unwrapped the food he had. Tifa walked over and asked "Where's the bathroom?"

"A the far corner of this room, there is a little door. It leads to a hallway. First door on the left."

"Thanks."

"Yah sure you're okay?"

Im FINE. I told you."

"oookay..."

Tifa walked off, in search of the bathroom. After passing through mobs of people, she finally reached the place Zack described. She ducked into one of the stalls and removed her helmet. "Ahhhh..." The fresh air felt good on her hot and sticky forehead. She unwrapped her sandwich and began to eat. It was'nt very tasty, but it satisfied her hunger. How _did such a small samdwich fill me up?_ Tifa wondered. She examined the saran wrap, which was giving of a greenish tinge. _What do they put in this stuff? _

"There you are!!" Zack cried as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Man, I couldn't find you, and if I lose a recruit on the first day, i'm toast! Lets go!" He moitioned for her to follow him, and they procceded to the rest of the group, who was finishing up their food. "Lets roll."

"But i'm not done!" Whined the same SOILDER as before.

"To bad."

"Fine!" He dropped his sadwhich and stood up. The rest of the team followed suit, and followed Zack as he led them away from the mob of their comrades.

"We will be training next."


End file.
